Every Little Bit Of You Only Makes Me Fall More
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Lovino knew that he wasn't supposed to have a crush on his brother's best female friend though that never really stopped his feelings for her. *Nyo!Germany.* *Nyo!Japan.* *Deanon from the Hetalia Kink Meme over on Dreamwidth.*


It had started as a fairly normal day before he'd locked eyes with none other than the most attractive woman in the room and the one that he was not supposed to like in the least bit.

Lovino tried not to stare and longed for someone else to claim his attention as he definitely was not supposed to have any inkling of feelings for his brother's best female friend.

She though was stunning in a not so over the top kind of way as she never really cared to wear make up, had cut her hair short quite a few years ago, and had only chosen to dress up for World Meetings or other important events.

His eyes though were drawn to hers that were briefly framed by blond hair that brought them out like jewels, sapphires of the finest variety, and his mouth felt dry as if she'd become so much more than a nation that he wasn't even supposed to like.

Lovino's hands trembled slightly over top of his legs as he stared straight ahead and tried to avoid France's obvious smirk and wink; that man was not supposed to realize that Lovino liked his brother's best friend at all.

He found his attention drawn back to her not that long later when she called the meeting to order as many of the nations had gone a bit rowdy again.

Lovino stared at her gray business suit that somehow accented the professional air of her frame and reminded him like her clear and strong voice did that she was very professional and definitely a little more than formal when the situation called for it.

He wondered though if her facade of levelheadedness ever broke near Feliciano and longed to just hear her laugh, not just a command or yell, but an actual, joy filled laugh.

The South Italian longed to see a smile spread across her face and wondered if her lips truly tasted as powerfully sweet as he imagined them to and whether they were chapped naturally as well.

His eyes closed as the attention of the meeting went back to Arthur who gave another boring speech, and his mind began to wander back towards the German woman again; was she thinking of him nearly as much?  
Lovino's cheeks darkened in a rather pink way as he tried not to continue down the path of being completely distracted in a world meeting while the other nations prattled on about topics that he really should care more about.

His hand delicately brought his pencil down on a piece of scrap paper needed for notes and watched her slowly come to life on the page though she looked far more stunning in color and in life.

Lovino painstakingly worked to make her expression into the caring and yet stern one that her eyes always carried whenever she was near his brother and tried to draw the stern line of her lips whenever she was coaching him or Lovino again.

He swallowed painfully as he tried to hide his drawing as he slowly transformed it to look like the woman that he'd begun to fall for; there was definitely more to her beauty than the physical attributes of it as he'd fallen for the beauty of her caring yet stern nature and the command of her voice.

It had always amazed him whenever he considered how admirable strength was in a person to him; within a woman, it became a trait far more attractive than he'd care to admit to others nearly as openly.

The South Italian tried to ignore his brother's speech, prepared by his side, where most of Lovino's notes became Feli's sentences; some days their notes were scrawled over far too many pages of scrap paper, falling along the pages from every side imaginable in quite a few different languages: usually it was Italian or English for the widespread qualities of it, but they'd definitely written a multitude of different languages.

Sometimes on rather tired nights, Feli drew out Hiragana letters or whenever he longed to draw but really wasn't allowed to he went with Kanji enough to make Lovino wonder how many times he spent at Sakura's house studying up late with his Japanese friend over the three different alphabets for Japanese.

Other days, Feli wrote in German and often encouraged his reluctant brother accidentally to do the same; Lovino would insist often enough that he really didn't know German though they'd both learned it a while ago.

On tired nights, when Lovino felt particularly homesick for his childhood, Spanish dotted the pages in a way that Feli often found difficult to read; Lovino wondered if it made him sympathize for the South Italian that couldn't read a word of Japanese other than the time when Feliciano came home, prattling about his name that was on a piece of paper written completely in Katakana.

Lovino had grown used to seeing that everywhere around the house before Feli grew distracted vaguely by something else though their house had become a nesting ground for a multitude of different languages and different artwork.

Feliciano though was by default sometimes distracted shortly after his speeches as he scooted closer to his older brother and managed to ask well enough in not nearly discrete whispers why Lovino was drawing Louise.

Any hiding of her picture sadly did not distract his brother at all from pointedly questioning the artwork and somehow getting Sakura involved within appraising it.

She told him that it was a good representation of Louise which only made Lovino's face darken to a cherry red as he tried not to stare down at his drawing as if it were a disappointment despite whatever they said.

He knew that nothing could compare to the real thing after all.

* * *

Lovino had no idea whenever Feliciano had found the time to grab his drawing and bring it forth to Louise's attention though he'd managed to.

The South Italian gulped as he stared up at his crush and fumbled with the words to say to her about it; he was sorry that nothing compared to the real thing or that he really didn't mean to or that it didn't matter all fell from his lips in a confusing array of mumbling that probably didn't amount to much to her.

Her steel blue eyes affixed him with a look that felt initially like a cold glare before they slowly softened up, and her voice told him in its beautiful tones that the picture was beautiful, that she couldn't imagine any artist creating a better picture of her.

Louise's red face had Lovino feeling as if his heart was beating too fast and as if the world had tipped on its side, releasing a new and very beautiful turn of events.

His eyes were locked on her and for once, it felt as if she'd truly seen beyond his mask of indifference.

It took what felt like years to ask her if she'd like to go out sometime; he had no hopes that it came out sounding cool and composed as truthfully he had heard his own stutters lost somewhere in that short phrase.

Her clear, concise, "Yes," filled him with a hope unparalleled.

* * *

It had only taken one date for him to realize that he really was falling for her and for him to realize that they truly could be two very different sides of a coin whereas they did not always get along as well as they should or as well as Feli did with them both anyway.

He still found the sight of Louise in a dress to be mind blowing from that first date as he'd never seen anything quite like the tomboyish, powerful woman wearing a gorgeous dress versus a very formal suit.

His mind told him far too clearly that she still managed to be the most beautiful girl in the world and therefore, the most beautiful in the room as well.

Lovino had smiled at the thought and hoped that she wouldn't tease him over his dorky smile that surely reminded others of his brother's more frequent joyous moments.

The Southern Italian stared at the woman who was so stunningly incredible as a whole person, personality, strength, and intelligence; her inner beauty became a sign of her outer beauty as well as he stared at her.

His smile was never lost in the moment as she stared back, and he felt as if she saw him as so much more than a half of a nation and so much more than Feliciano's brother; he'd become Lovino to her, become someone that she may be able to love for the rest of their too long lives.


End file.
